Celos
by Neko Tsuki Uchiha
Summary: Drabble. Izuna x Obito. Yaoi, Uchihacest


_Rating: K  
Pareja principal: Izuna x Obito  
Palabras: 640  
Tipo: Drabble_

**/_Celos_\\\\\**

***::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::***

-Ayer te vi paseando en el centro con _ella_\- soltó con desdén Izuna, cruzándose de brazos, mirando seriamente al menor, quien estaba tranquilamente comiendo palomitas de maíz sentado frente al televisor, pero al escuchar aquello, frunció el ceño y puso las palomitas en una mesita, mirando mal al mayor.

-¿Y?- cuestionó naturalmente Obito, cruzándose de brazos también, imitando a su tío, quien le miró más mal.

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?- cuestionó con más molestia, caminando hasta el sillón, viendo como su sobrino se levantaba y le miraba con una cara que fácilmente repetía el "¿Y?".

Los dos Uchiha se miraban feo, guardando silencio un momento.

-Sí, ¿Y? Tú andas todo el tiempo con Konan y a ti nadie te dice nada- murmuró con fastidio el azabache menor, aun mirando mal al mayor, quien bufó y lo miró más mal.

-¡Konan es novia de Yahiko!- gritó con molestia Izuna.

-¡Así como Rin es novia de Tobirama!- gritó Obito, afilando su mirada sobre su tío, siendo correspondido el gesto.

Silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala, silencio rotó por otro Uchiha que entró a la sala, llegando del trabajo, sobándose el cuello con cansancio, mirando a los otros dos menores ahí, extrañado del silencio y de las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban uno al otro, pero pocos segundos después suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora con quien se celan?- cuestionó con hartazgo Madara, dejando su portafolio y saco en uno de los sillones, siendo mal visto por los otros dos, por lo que les dirigió una fuerte mirada, haciendo que ambos menores dejaran de mirarlo y volvieran a mirarse feo entre ellos.

-La semana pasada fue por Deidara e Hikaku. La ante pasada fue por Hinata y Kurenai. Antes de eso por Kakashi y Minato. ¿Quieren parar ya?- dijo con fastidio el mayor de los tres, haciendo que su hermanito y sobrino agacharan la cabeza un momento.

-Dan vergüenza- finalizó Madara, llendose del lugar con rumbo a la cocina por algo para comer, dejando solos un momento a los dos chicos.

Tanto Izuna como Obito levantaron sus cabezas unos minutos después, mirándose tan solo pocos segundos, para en seguida acercarse y besarse con pasión, devorándose los labios. El mayor sujetando de la cintura al menor, quien le abrazaba del cuello.

-¿Quieren ir a hacer esas escenas a otro lado?- preguntó el mayor, volviendo de la cocina con un plato con onigiris, dispuesto a ver televisión y descansar un rato.

-Solo es un beso, niisan- dijo Izuna al romper dicho beso, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, mientras que Obito lo veía mal por arruinarle una probable tarde de sexo en la sala.

-Que beso ni que nada…- murmuró con fastidio Madara, sentándose a mirar televisión.

-Además Itachi vendrá y no quiero que encuentre una escena pornográfica- dijo aun con fastidio, comiendo un onigiri, escuchando un suspiro por parte de los dos menores, quienes solo se sentaron en el sillón y siguieron besándose con pasión.

El celular del mayor sonó, cosa que la pareja ignoró para seguirse comiendo los labios, mientras que Madara suspiraba y contestaba.

_-Te aviso que llegare un poco más tarde, estoy con Sasori en su casa, hago un trabajo para la Universidad- dijo neutral otro joven Uchiha al otro lado del teléfono._

El mayor frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y qué haces con _él _y _en su casa?_\- cuestionó con visible molestia el mayor, obteniendo ahora sí atención de los menores, a quienes les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

"Sí, y nosotros somos los que damos vergüenza" pensaron ambos.

Después de todo, los celos eran de familia…

**/0Fin0\\\**

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que es un Fic de esta Crack-Pairing que espero que les guste ^^  
¡Arriba el Uchihacest!

Ah, y no se cuestionen la pareja Tobirama con Rin, solo es y ya.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el Drabble y nos leeremos pronto… —o no—  
¡Sayonara! ^w^/


End file.
